Solid-state light sources (such as light emitting diodes (LED)) are commonly used in vehicle lighting applications, such as head lights, break lights, fog lights, and so on. As may be appreciated, LED sources may emit light in an approximately hemispherical light distribution. Often, such vehicle lights utilize a clamshell reflector which includes a reflector for receiving and reflecting light generated by an LED light source towards a field to be illuminated. However, only light which is properly directed out from such clamshell reflectors may be utilized when performing measurements to determine whether a lighting device meets an applicable industry standard. For instance, in the context of vehicle headlamps, only light which is directed within a predefined light beam pattern (e.g., but not limited to, a low beam light pattern) may be measured when determining total lumen output in compliance with industry standards. As such, light that is not directed from the clamshell reflector may be generally considered to be lost or otherwise wasted, ultimately reducing optical performance. In addition, light that is not properly directed from the clamshell reflector may result in glare, which may result in the vehicle headlamp failing regulatory requirements.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a solid-state light lighting device that reduces losses associated with a light source that emits light in a hemispherical light distribution, and in particular, a clamshell reflector configuration allowing for a host of lighting applications (e.g., headlamps, tail lights, fog lights, etc.) to meet increased light output, efficiency, and/or light beam pattern requirements governed by existing and future standards.